Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: In love with three people,Kurt knows he can't choose between them,but keeping them all isn't possible either and so he decides to break it off with them.Now a few weeks later he's singing out his emotions in Glee and gets an interesting surprise.SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny

**Warning: **Slash, Spoilers up to 1x17 'Bad Reputation'

**Summary: **Kurt was in love with three different people. Having been on dates with them all he knows that he will never be able to choose between them but keeping them all is also not a possibility. Deciding to face the heartache head on he breaks up with all three, leaving them confused and himself lonely. A week later he decides to sing a song to get his emotions out in glee and gets an interesting surprise.

* * *

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

_xxx_

I couldn't believe what sort of person I'd become, what I'd done to the three people I cared most about in this world, besides my dad of course. It'd all happened so quickly that I didn't have a chance to think about what I was doing until it was already too late, I was in too deep too quickly and hurting them and myself had been an inevitable necessity. Better to meet the heartbreak head-on now than wait to be discovered at some point down the road, after all, the pain would be worse then and there would be no chance of even being friends with any of them. Besides I knew that it would tear their own tentatively formed, or in some cases, reformed friendships apart and I could bear the thought of being the one to cause it.

It hurt, of course, boy did it hurt, and I could see that it wasn't just me affected every time I walked passed them in the corridors, or caught their eye for a moment in Glee. To think that it had all started out so brilliantly.

At first it had been Jesse, the boy I'd met so many months ago in a bookstore. He'd known who I was which had surprised me because I wasn't the star like Rachael. Of course I'd known who he was as well. I mean who in the whole Glee circuit didn't know who Jesse St. James, star of Vocal Adrenaline was? He'd been sweet and caring and best of all had provided an escape from the endless hell I received at school. We'd get together and just hang out, sing together and of course, make-out. Jeesh could that boy kiss.

I'd kinda told Mercedes about him, not who he was per-se but just that I was dating someone from Vocal Adrenaline. She'd been so angry, I'm not sure I've ever seen her like that before, and kept going on about how he was using me to spy on New Directions. Not once did she even consider the fact that we'd never once talked about Glee, knowing that it was a subject we were never going to agree on, that we'd never even sung a song together that one of us was doing for Glee. I guess that's when Jesse took the number two spot from Mercedes, because obviously I wasn't good enough on my own to get a boyfriend, only good enough to be used as a spy.

I think that's when I started hanging out with Finn a lot more too, well that and the fact that I'd been helping him out with the whole Quinn thing. Whatever it was, after doing the ballads we got a lot closer and then one thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm pinned under Finn's massive body on my bed, his mouth on mine in a fierce and needy kiss. I'd always had a crush on Finn but had mostly pushed it the back of mind alongside the other unattainable, yet still cute, guys like Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki from Supernatural ready to bring into my day dreams when required but otherwise ignored in favour of Jesse, equally as cute but available at the same time.

The kiss threw me off kilter really, it brought the fantasy into reality and I couldn't escape it, didn't want to, no matter how bad I'd felt about cheating on Jesse. Well, in actual fact I hadn't really give Jesse a second's thought in that moment, or any other time I was around Finn in the few weeks that followed- what does that say about my character hey?

Then there was Puck. He's always been my guilty pleasure. I guess I'd taken some sick pleasure in those few moments that his strong arms wrapped around my waist before I was thrown into the dumpster, the way the muscles in his arm moved in those few seconds before my vision was blurred by slushie or the way part of his body pressed against mine when he slammed me into the lockers. Whatever it was I'd always been attracted to the bad boy of William McKinley High. I guess that's why I didn't push him away when he pulled me close, his lips seizing mine in a hard kiss in some random janitor's closet, and no the irony of the matter wasn't lost on me because if there was someone so far inside the closet that they were having tea with Mr. Tumnus, well besides Edward Cullen of course, it was Noah Puckerman.

I'd only hooked up with him a couple of times before I got with Jesse and then I stopped, after all, a quick make-out session with Puck wasn't worth risking my relationship with Jesse. When one day I arrived late to school, annoyingly my car hadn't wanted to start and my dad had already left for work thus meaning I had to walk to school, and found Puck waiting for me by my locker I was a little surprised. After all, we never socialised in public, even now that he'd joined Glee. No, the only thing that had changed was that I no longer took a dive in the dumpster or received a slushie facial. The other gleeks had been confused as to why I was the only one, but I'd known straight away that it had been Puck's doing and if I was honest I thought it was kinda sweet.

Anyway I'd been surprised to see Puck next to my locker, and even more surprised by what he asked me.

_xxxflashbackxxx_

"_Kurt?" _

"_Yes Noah?"_

"_Have you ever seen 'He's Just Not That Into You?" _

"_Yes, I have it on DVD. Why?" _

"_Well say the "rules" are all those girls that I've used for a quick hook-up."_

"_Where are you going with this Puck, I do have a class that I need to get to." I asked as I closed my locker. _

"_I just wanted you to know that your my exception is all. I really care about you Kurt." He replied and before I could say anything he'd leant forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips before turning and making his way to his class._

_xxxendflashbackxxx_

From then I'd been a sucker for the boy who'd slowly become 'Noah' in my thoughts. Everything had been going great. I had the best of three worlds but as they say, your actions have a tendency to come back and bite you on the ass, and did they ever.

I'd been brought back to reality almost as soon as I caught sight of Jesse standing with Mr. Schue in the choir room. Jesse had transferred over from his own high school and if the text I'd gotten earlier that day had been anything to go by he'd done it for me, so that we could be together more often and so that our Glee loyalties would no longer threaten to break us up.

I'd realised in that moment that I'd been playing with fire, that it would have come to this point sooner or later, sooner being the preference and thus I'd ended it with all three of them that night hurting them and breaking my own heart in the first place, but it had been for the best.

Unfortunately, despite my best efforts to stop it from happening, the three of them had soon found out what had been going on. How? I wasn't exactly sure, but the point was they were pissed and hurt and I felt like shit, so now here I was standing by the piano in the choir room, back to the rest of my fellow gleeks trying to apologise for what I'd done the only way I could, by singing.

I'd already asked Mr. Schue to fill in the male backing part and as the first piano chords began to play I took a deep breath and faltered, hands shaking as I heard Finn's voice sing that first word.

_(Finn: Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
and you're never coming around_

My eyes widened as I hear Puck's voice next singing that same fateful word. But I still didn't turn, not ready to see the hurt that was undoubtedly on the faces of the men I'd hurt.

_(Puck: Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
of listening to the sound of my tears_

But as I heard Jesse's unmistakable voice echoing that same word again I couldn't fight the need to understand, the need to know why they were singing instead of Mr. Schue, after all, they should hate me for what I'd done.

_(Jesse: Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
that the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
and then I see the look in your eyes_

When I turned around I was shocked to see the three of them smiling up at me from where they sat.

_(Finn: Turnaround bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Puck: Turnaround bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

As I started in on the second verse they got up, moving to stand in front of me. I was so shocked I nearly messed up a line, only to be saved by Finn, our voices joining together in harmony.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can say  
Total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
(Finn and Kurt)_

My gaze moved to Jesse as he took a step forward his voice, as powerful as ever as he sang.

_(Jesse: Turnaround bright eyes)_

_Every now and then I fall apart  
(Jesse: Turnaround bright eyes)_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as our four voices joined for the next chorus, and it only grew wider as they each held out a hand to me, steadily moving forward until they were touching me, Puck and Finn taking one of my hands in their own while Jesse's hands cupped my cheeks.

_(all)And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart( Jesse and Kurt)_  
_Nothing I can do_  
_Total eclipse of the heart(Finn and Kurt)_  
_Total eclipse of the heart Puck and Kurt)_  
_Total eclipse of the heart (Kurt on his own)_

_(Jesse: Turn around bright eyes)_

My breath caught as, when the song came to an end, Puck and Finn brought the hands they were holding to their mouths and Jesse leant forward to place a chaste kiss on my cheek. My face felt like it might split in two I was smiling so much and as I looked passed Jesse to the rest of the gleeks who had been silent throughout the display I could see confusion, and in some cases anger on their faces but I couldn't bring myself to care because I'd been forgiven by the three people who meant the world to me and in that moment I was happier than I'd ever been.

* * *

Okay so wow this is a little bit out there I know but I just couldn't help myself after watching the episode. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
